Emergency!
by Ileyra
Summary: Seminggu lagi, Giotto akan mengadakan rapat massal dengan semua boss mafia di seluruh dunia. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna, sampai ketika kejadian yang oh-sangat-tidak-mungkin, datang mengacaukan segalanya AllxG or Allxfem!G


**Tittle: **Emergency

**Genre: **General/Drama/Shonen-ai

**Pairing:** AllxGiotto / AllxFem!Giotto

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira, Emergency © Ileyra

**Warning: **Sangat OOC! Ingat! OOC sekali!

* * *

><p><strong>Minggu, 11 Oktober<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cuaca cerah,<em>

_Aku pergi pagi-pagi seorang diri untuk membeli kemeja dan sepatu baru dari toko langgananku. Tanggal 18 Oktober nanti aku akan menghadiri rapat besar dengan boss mafia di seluruh dunia dan aku ingin terlihat hebat, sebenarnya sih aku sudah tahu kalau aku akan terlihat hebat dengan pakaian yang biasa tapi apa salahnya sih pamer pesona sedikit?_

_G sempat memaksa untuk ikut, seperti biasa, ia selalu lebay kalau menyangkut keselamatanku. Tadinya aku memperbolehkannya tapi kemudian kami berpapasan dengan Alaude, ia terlihat tidak suka kalau kami hanya pergi berdua jadi ia memaksa untuk ikut juga. Aku berpikir, kalau dua orang ini ikut mereka pasti akan membuat masalah. Akhirnya aku menyuruh mereka untuk tetap di mansion dan menungguku pulang dengan sogokan aku akan membelikan mereka oleh-oleh._

_Di luar dugaan ternyata cara ini berhasil._

_..._

Demon Spade berjalan berjingkrak-jingkrak ria sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje sepanjang main hall yang menuju ke ruang kerja boss-nya tersayang, si pirang tampan bernama Giotto. Di tangan kanannya terdapat botol kecil berisi larutan kental berwarna merah jambu seperti campuran antara jus guava dan jus strawberry dengan pewarna tekstil yang jelas sangat mencurigakan.

Laki-laki bermodel rambut menyerupai semangka tanpa biji yang langka itu langsung membuka pintu begitu ia tiba di depan ruangan pribadi Giotto. Namun begitu Spade melihat ke dalam, yang sedang berada di ruangan itu bukanlah lelaki yang sedang dicarinya, melainkan cowok berambut merah dengan wajah bertato yang sedang merokok sambil membaca selembaran brosur di sofa dan juga pria berambut kuning mayonaise yang duduk diam sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, senyum yang semula menghiasi wajah Spade langsung melengkung ke bawah seketika.

"Mana Primo?" tanya Spade. Kedua makhluk di ruangan itu _don't waro be happy_ dan tetap autis, sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"HEI! MANA PRIMO?" teriak Demon Spade lagi sambil memukul daun pintu di sebelahnya.

G si rambut merah menurunkan brosur yang sedang dibacanya dan mengerling ke arah Spade.

"Belanja." Jawab G singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas karena pengaruh rokok di mulutnya.

"Belanja ke mana?"

"Gak tau, katanya mau beli baju baru buat rapat minggu depan."

"Terus kalian di sini ngapain?"

"Nungguin Primo pulang, dia bilang mau beliin oleh-oleh."

_Jadi kalian itu nungguin Primo pulang atau nungguin oleh-olehnya?_

"Haahh—ya udah deh," Demon Spade hendak berbalik dan pergi, tapi kemudian rival beratnya, saingan, _enemy_, sekutu, atau musuh bebuyutannya dalam segala hal yang biasa disapa dengan nama Alaude, bertanya sesuatu yang membuat cowok semangka itu gak jadi melangkahkan kaki.

"Apa itu di tanganmu?"

"Ha? Oh, ini? Ada deeh, mau tauuu aja!"

Mata Alaude ber-_twitch _ria karena jijik menyaksikan kealayan Spade.G melihat botol berisi larutan itu dengan seksama kemudian tiba-tiba berteriak keras.

"ITU KAN! LOVE POTION 2011! Barang itu ada di brosur ini!" teriak G sambil memperlihatkan brosur yang tadi ia baca. "Love Potion 2011 bisa membuat orang yang meminumnya jatuh cinta pada orang yang pertama kali ia lihat, sangat ampuh dan mujarab bagi para seme yang sedang mendekati ukenya. Dijamin halal, bukan barang tipuan, bukan barang tiruan, untuk memesan, hubungi 14045!"

Malah promosi.

"Jadi kamu mau memberikan racun itu pada Primo?" jiwa patriot Alaude langsung bangkit, "Selama masih ada aku, tidak akan kubiarkan segala bentuk kejahatan terjadi di sini!" katanya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah borgol dari dalam mantelnya.

Alaude langsung melompat ke arah Spade dengan maksud mengambil benda mencurigakan itu, namun G juga ternyata gak mau kalah dan ikut merebut botol seukuran coca-cola miniyang masih berada di tangan si lelaki berkepala semangka.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian? Ini barang gue!" teriak Spade.

"HOY! Kalo mau saingan yang sportif dong! Jangan pake barang gituan!" teriak Alaude sambil mengejar Spade keliling meja kerja Giotto.

"Alah! Kaya yang nggak pernah aja. Emangnya gue gak tau kalau lu mulai langganan majalah ramalan jodoh, sama majalah misteri buat nyari iklan yang jual jasa pelet?" protes Spade sembari melempar globe ke arah Alaude yang ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Ya itu kan dulu! Sekarang udah gak lagi, gue udah tobat! Lu juga harusnya nyadar!" Alaude balas melempar pot kaktus.

"Dasar kalian berdua brengsek! Berani-beraninya pake barang gituan buat Primo!" G ikut-ikutan melempar buku sejarah tebal.

"Lebih brengsek mana sama orang yang diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar Primo tengah malam terus ngeliatin Primo yang tidur pakai piyama seksi hah? Lu juga sama aja!" teriak Spade.

Kejadian wa-we-wo dan lala lili itu terus berlanjut semakin parah sampai-sampai Ugetsu yang sedang bermain suling di lantai bawahnya merasa terganggu dengan kegaduhan si trio-troublemaker.

"G-dono, Alaude-dono, lalu emm—err—siapa sih kamu? OH! Spade-dono! Tolong jangan mengacak-acak ruangan Primo!"

Lagi-lagi _don't waro be happy._

"Aduhhh-hei! Sebentar lagi Primo pulang! Ahhh! Spade-dono! Jangan melempar pajangan itu! Itu hadiah ulang tahun Primo dariku!"

Ugetsu malah ikut-ikutan ribut.

Tak lama kemudian, sesuari perkataan Ugetsu, Juragan Vongola pun akhirnya pulang sambil membawa barang belanjaan dari berbagai butik dan toko, ia langsung merasakan firasat buruk ketika mendengar suara brang-breng-brong yang keras tak jauh dari ruang kerjanya. Lalu ketika Don Vongola tiba di depan pintu yang engselnya nyaris saja lepas permanen—

"OMG! APA-APAAN KALIAN?"

Waw, semua barang di sana hancur-luar-binasa. Buku-buku dan dokumen penting bertaburan di sana-sini, globe yang semula menghiasi meja kerja Giotto kini tinggal berbentuk setengah lingkaran, kaki kursi di sudut ruangan bengkok seperti terkena polio akut, foto besar keluarga Vongola yang pernah tergantung di dinding sekarang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dengan tumpukan tanah di atasnya dan sebuah kaktus tajam kebetulan menancap tepat di gambar wajah Giotto. Satu-satunya yang selamat dari kekacauan itu hanyalah sebuah pajangan gak jelas hadiah ulang tahun pemberian Ugetsu yang dilindungi setengah mati oleh _Rain Guardian _nya tersebut.

"K-Kau sudah pulang Primo? Anu—jangan marah dulu, aku bisa menjelaskan—" G yang paling pertama bicara.

"AKU HITUNG SAMPAI TIGA KALIAN SEMUA HARUS KELUAR ATAU KUTEMBAK SATU-SATU!" Teriaknya sambil mengacungkan sebuah revolver ke langit-langit.

"Primo! Tunggu! Yang menjadi penyebab semua ini adalah orang sialan itu!" jelas G sambil menunjuk Spade saat mengatakan 'orang sialan itu'.

"SATU!"

"Dia mencoba meracunimu dengan ramuan aneh!"

"Aku tidak mencoba meracuninya!"

"DUA!"

"Sebentar Primo! Kau harus dengarkan aku dulu, orang sialan itu membawa botol yang berisi—"

"TIGA!"

'DOR DOR DOR'

"WUAAAHHH!" Empat orang itu akhirnya kabur luntang lantung. Sementara Giotto yang capek gara-gara baru pulang merasa sangat kesal dengan kelakuan para guardiannya yang bandel-bandel. Ia menaruh barang belanjaannya di atas meja sambil menghela nafas panjang dan menggerutu begini-begitu.

Beberapa senti dari barang belanjaannya, sebuah botol yang menjadi penyebab semua kekacauan ini tergeletak begitu saja. Giotto meraih botol tersebut dan memperhatikannya dari dekat, ia yakin tak meninggalkan minuman itu sebelum pergi belanja, jadi itu pasti milik salah satu guardiannya.

Sebenarnya ada peraturan 'dilarang menggunakan barang orang lain tanpa izin' di mansion Vongola. Peraturan itu dibuat oleh Giotto sendiri selaku kepala keluarga dan tentunya ia tak pernah melanggarnya hingga saat ini. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, kalau saja bukan karena kelakuan para guardian yang semena-mena terhadap ruang kerjanya, Giotto pasti sudah mengembalikan botol itu ke pemiliknya.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, laki-laki pirang itu membuka tutup botol bertuliskan 'sangat ampuh' yang luput dari matanya kemudian meminum isinya. Wow, kebetulan sekali ia sangat haus sekarang.

Seteguk—_oh, jus strawberry!_

Dua teguk—_hmm, bukan, ini jus jambu biji._

Tiga teguk—_ah_, _rasanya bukan keduanya deh._

Empat teguk—_jus apel kali ya?_

Lima teguk—_ah siapa peduli?_

Tak sampai lima belas detik, larutan dalam botol itu pun habis tak bersisa.

Giotto hendak membawa barang belanjaannya ke kamar, tapi ow ow, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit kepala tak tertahankan, leher dan keningnya berkeringat dingin, dadanya terasa sakit tertusuk-tusuk, pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya panas mendadak—huhu, ini jelas bukan anemia.

Karena sempoyongan, Giotto berpegangan pada sisi rak buku sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit, tapi bukannya menopang, rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu jati kualitas tinggi itu malah goyah dan berbalik menimpa Don Vongola.

_Ahh—sial!_

"HUWAAAAA!"

'GUBRAAAAKK'

G, Alaude, Demon Spade, serta Ugetsu yang kebetulan masih belum jauh, merasakan sinyal buruk mengenai keadaan bosnya yang mereka tinggal sendirian. Telinga mereka jelas-jelas mendengar suara teriakan plus barang berjatuhan dari ruang kerja Giotto, jangan-jangan ada serangan mafia lain? Tak perlu diberi aba-aba, keempatnya segera balapan menuju TKP.

"Primo! Apa yang—? WAAA PRIMO!" G melotot horor ketika melihat rak buku terbaring tak berdaya menimpa tubuh bossnya di lantai. "Kalian, cepat bantu aku memindahkan raknya!"

Berkat kerja sama, akhirnya rak yang menimpa tubuh Giotto pun dapat dipindahkan.

"Primo! Bicara padaku! HEI!" G mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Giotto tapi ia tak bergeming sama sekali. Sudah mati kah?

"Coba cek detak jantungnya!" usul Alaude. G segera menempelkan telinganya ke dada Giotto tapi—

_Huh?_

"Kenapa?" tanya Alaude setelah melihat ekspresi G yang justru semakin bertambah horor.

"Jangan bilang Primo sudah mati." Celetuk Spade yang ikut-ikutan memasang tambah horor.

"Bukan bodoh, ia masih hidup. Ta-tapi—"

"Aduduh—sakit." Empat pasang mata segera berpaling ke arah Giotto yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Mereka hampir saja _jaws drop_ karena suara rintihan barusan terdengar sangat—

Feminin!

Boss mereka bangkit dan menatap guardiannya satu persatu, "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

"P-P-Primo—? Kau benar-benar Primo?" tanya G ragu.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ini aku!" Don Vongola berdiri, pakaiannya terlihat sangat longgar di tubuhnya dan Giotto sendiri menyadarinya.

"Kenapa ini? Ada yang tak beres dengan pakaianku." Gumam Giotto seraya membuka jubahnya. Kali ini para guardian _jaws drop _beneran setelah melihat dada Giotto jadi—*ehem*membesar?

"Anu—P-Primo, sepertinya yang tak beres itu—tubuhmu?" kata Ugetsu.

"Tubuhku? Memangnya ada apa dengan tu—" Giotto berhenti bersuara, ia mengintip ke dalam kemejanya kemudian kembali menatap guardiannya satu per satu dengan pucat.

"Ha-hahaha—tubuhku ya?"

'BRAAAK'

"PRIMO!"

...

"Aku tak mengerti! Kenapa bisa begini?" Giotto berteriak sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya di tempat tidur dengan kemeja kebesaran, frustasi-oh-depresi. Bagaimana mugkin tertimpa sebuah rak yang terbuat dari kayu jati bisa membuatmu berganti gender? Mustahil sekali. Satu-satunya yang mungkin menyebabkan fenomena ajaib ini pasti jus aneh yang ia minum kemarin.

Giotto mendelik tajam ke arah semua guardiannya yang mematung seketika. "Siapa yang meletakkan botol berisi minuman aneh di meja ruang kerjaku tadi siang?"

G dan Alaude otomatis menunjuk Spade.

"Hei! Bukan aku!"

Giotto mendelik tajam ke arahnya, lebih tajam dari sengatan _death glare _Alaude.

"Baiklah botol itu memang milikku, tapi aku tak meletakkannya di sana!" bela Spade.

"Kau meletakannya di sana saat melempar globe ke arahku, kepala semangka!" sanggah Alaude.

"Ya, tapi kemudian G mengambilnya."

"Apa katamu? Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya!"

"JANGAN BERTENGKAR!"

'DOOR'

Sebuah peluru revolver bersarang di langit-lagit kamar dan suasana hening seketika.

"Sebenarnya botol itu berisi minuman apa Spade?" tanya Giotto.

"Itu Love Potion 2011 yang kudapat setelah menukar 10 kupon di toko klontong."

"Bukan, itu bukan Love Potion 2011," sanggah Alaude sambil membuka salah satu majalah misteri langganannya, "Itu adalah Love Potion 2012 yang belum beredar di masyarakat dan tak jelas fungsinya untuk apa."

"Demi Tuhan, untuk apa mereka menciptakan Love Potion yang hanya merugikan itu?" gumam Knuckle sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Namanya juga bisnis." Timpal Lampo.

"Oke cukup, lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana untuk mengembalikan genderku?" tanya Giotto.

"Aku sudah menghubungi pemilik toko klontong, efeknya akan menghilang dengan sendirinya." Tutur Spade.

"Kapan hilangnya?"

"Katanya sih sekitar satu sampai dua minggu, tergantung amal-amalan."

"APA?" Pekik Giotto sambil turun dari tempat tidur, menghampiri Spade lalu mengguncang-guncangkan kerahnya sambil melotot. "Jangan bercanda, seminggu lagi akan ada rapat besar dengan seluruh boss mafia di seluruh dunia, bagaimana aku akan menghadiri rapat itu dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Mata Spade memperhatikan wajah Giotto yang putih, cute dan cantik. Oh God, kulitnya makin mulus saja, ia ingin sekali memeluk bossnya. Uhh kalau saja di ruangan ini tak ada Knuckle yang sok suci ia pasti sudah menarik Giotto ke tempat tidur, membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, menciumi setiap senti tubuh Giotto yang seksi hingga ia mendesah dahsyat, kemudian tangannya akan—

'DUAAAG'

"Jangan membayangkan hal-hal porno tentang Primo, kepala semangka!" sembur Alaude

"Apa sih! Siapa juga yang mikir porno?"

"Wajah mesummu itu menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum ha?"

"KUBILANG JANGAN BERKELAHI!"

'DOOR'

Langit-langit kamar Giotto menambah satu lagi koleksi pelurunya. Duh, semua masalah ini semakin ruwet dan membuat kepala Don Vongola terancam terserang migrain. Padahal ia sudah capek-capek beli kemeja dan jas baru, ia sudah bela-belain membatalkan janji makan siang dengan Cozart demi membeli sepatu baru. Tapi sekarang semua itu sia-sia karena sekarang ini dia adalah—SEORANG WANITA!

"Primo, sepertinya tak ada cara lain, kau harus menghadiri rapat itu dengan wujud perempuan." Usul Ugetsu. "Kau tinggal bilang kalau Vongola Primo sedang sakit atau alasan apapun yang membuatnya berhalangan hadir sehingga harus digantikan."

Giotto dan guardian lainnya termenung, saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya boleh juga." Lampo yang paling pertama menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mengajarkan Primo bagaimana beradab seperti seorang wanita," Knuckle mendadak antusias.

"Nufufu, aku akan mengajarinya bagaimana cara memakai pakaian wanita." Gumam Spade.

"Kau bilang apa kepala semangka? Itu adalah tugaku!" desis Alaude.

"Tunggu! Kalian! Memangnya kalian pikir aku akan benar-benar menghadiri rapat itu dengan wujud begini? Aku tidak mau!" bantah Giotto sambil berkacak pinggang seperti seorang perempuan. G menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu Giotto dari belakang sambil berkata pelan.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lagi Primo, ini _emergency_!"

...

_Aku belajar sesuatu hari ini: Jangan pernah melanggar peraturan yang kau buat sendiri apapun kondisinya. Kau tahu, sepertinya aku menerima karma karena telah melanggar peraturan yang kubuat sendiri. Yah, aku hanya tak ingin nasib yang sama akan menimpamu._

_Seminggu lagi akan ada event besar dan semua persiapanku kacau hanya karena sebotol minuman laknat yang mengubahku menjadi seorang wanita. Yang lebih menakutkan adalah—entah mengapa para guardianku terlihat sangat antusias. Huff, aku merasa hari-hari yang melelahkan akan segera dimulai. _

_Aku hanya berharap semoga tubuhku BISA kembali normal._

_-Giotto_

* * *

><p>Oke chapter 1 finish, gimana gimana? Aneh yah haha?<p>

Well, review please?_  
><em>


End file.
